The eyes are an important, but often overlooked part of the body. Despite the preventable nature of some vision impairments, many people do not receive recommended regular screenings and exams and therefore may be subject to and/or contract common visional problems such as diabetic retinopathy, glaucoma, cataract, and age related macular degeneration. These common vision problems often do not provide any early warning signs. If some basic eye care is taken and routine examination is carried out, eye problems can be detected at early stage and corrective measures can be taken to minimize vision loss and help a person see his or her best. Such healthy vision can help keep people safe when behind the wheel, participating in sports, and/or working with computers in the office or power tools in their yard or around their home.
Nowadays, people of all age group extensively use electronic devices such as laptops, computers, tablets, cell phones for extended time periods ranging from 4 to 10 hours, which emit blue light of varying intensity. Even children use electronic devices with screens or displays, such as televisions, tablets, video games, other entertainment equipment for prolonged time during day as well as during night hours, even before going to bed. People are also exposed to sun rays and other light sources in routine life such as traffic signals, road lights, cinema theatre or cricket ground lights which cause visual fatigue, stress and discomfort, thus affecting overall visual performance over time period. Exposure to blue light from electronic devices at night time also affects quality of sleep and puts extra stress on visual function, while carrying out visual activities at work place.
Many people who use computers for extended time periods such as 8 to 10 hours a day complain of eye strain. They also experience symptoms such as eye discomfort, headaches, soreness, tiredness, burning or itchiness in the eyes, and/or watery or dry eyes, thus further aggravating the problems in the form of difficulty in focusing, blurred or double vision, and/or increased photosensitivity to eyes. Medical intervention is then needed to treat these conditions and even though many treatment options like lubricating eye drops, antibiotic drops, ointments, and related eye care drugs are available, ophthalmologists still prefer the option of advising their patients to avoid prolonged use of electronic devices and take some basic care such as washing eyes in between the use or having some eye exercises to avoid visual strain. Proper diet comprised of fruits, green vegetables, egg yolks, and raw salads is also advised in order to provide precursors of vitamin A, which is supposed to be beneficial along with omega-3 fatty acids and other antioxidants, for protecting vision health (Ref- Dr. Yves Sauvé—Article-Nutrition and Vision Health).
Many references report use of natural supplements for treatment of visual health.
US20110052511A1 relates to compositions, preferably an orally applicable composition, having an effective amount of at least one compound selected from the group consisting of β-carotene, lutein, lycopene and β-cryptoxanthin and mixtures thereof and combinations thereof with CoQ-10 as active ingredient(s), characterized in that the amount is effective for maintaining the energy metabolism, the energy flow and/or the energy production in skin or of skin of animals including humans, for maintaining the respiratory function of the skin of animals including humans, for energizing the skin, maintaining and supporting the radiance and natural glow of the skin of the animals including humans and for promoting a healthy appearance of the skin of the animals including humans and for preventing UV-A radiation-induced mitochondrial DNA (mtDNA) mutagenesis in skin of the animals including humans.
US20130296442A1 relates to improvement of visual performance, particularly of visual performance in darkness, by administration of a colorant that is capable of being incorporated into eye tissue and/or causing yellowing of eye tissue, especially carotenoids, such as lutein and zeaxanthin. The reference aims to improve visual performance in darkness and not in exposure of light.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,603,522B2 relates to a method for stabilizing visual acuity loss in people having early age related macular degeneration by administering a daily dosage of not less than approximately 420 mg and not more than approximately 600 mg of vitamin C, not less than approximately 400 IU and not more than approximately 540 IU of vitamin E, approximately 0.04 mg to 40 mg of lutein-zeaxanthine combination, not less than approximately 60 mg and not more than approximately 100 mg of zinc and at least 1.6 mg and not more than approximately 2.4 mg of copper.
WO2013043366A1 relates to use of composition of lutein, zeaxanthin, beta-carotene, astaxanthin, vitamin C, and vitamin E for improving visual function and eye health in an animal. Though the patent document relates to improvement of visual performance, it does not demonstrate the eye-brain coordination to reduce the eye fatigue and eye strain under specific conditions or with a high energy source.
CN101757299A relates to a composition for relieving visual fatigue, wherein the composition includes components in parts by weight: 22-28 parts of eyebright, 20-26 parts of xanthan, 14-18 parts of huckleberry, 15-20 parts of ginkgo leaves, 16-22 parts of grape pips, 1-5 parts of zinc lactate and 1-5 parts of vitamin A. Particularly, a composition has effects of preventing, improving and treating blurred vision, dry eye syndrome, swollen pain of eyes, photophobia and the like.
WO 2013009378 A1 (University of Georgia) relates to a method of enhancing a subject's macular pigment optical density by administering to the subject a pharmaceutically effective amount of one or more xanthophyll carotenoids. Preferably, the xanthophyll carotenoids are selected from the group consisting of lutein (L), zeaxanthin (Z), and meso-zeaxanthin (MZ), and enantiomers, metabolites, esters, pharmaceutically acceptable salts and derivatives thereof. In certain embodiments, the xanthophyll carotenoids such as lutein (L), zeaxanthin (Z), and mesozeaxanthin (MZ) are each in substantially pure enantiomeric form.
PCT application WO2015175478 relates to a dietary supplement composition which is formulated in a therapeutically effective amount to treat the eye of an individual having an eye impairment, including dry eyes. It includes a mixture of a phospholipid and a seed oil extract, astaxanthin, and at least one carotenoid selected from the group consisting of lutein, trans-zeaxanthin, and meso-zeaxanthin. It is formulated into a single dosage capsule.
Patent publication US20130231297 describes an orally administered composition for improving visual performance, said composition comprising a combination of astaxanthin, saffron, lutein, zeaxanthin and European black currant extract, in amounts effective to reduce eye fatigue or enhance at least one of visual acuity, contrast acuity, glare relief and recovery, and high intensity blue light filtration.
PCT patent publication WO2015175478 relates to a dietary supplement composition which is formulated in a therapeutically effective amount to treat the eye of an individual having eye impairment, including dry eyes. It includes a mixture of a phospholipid and a seed oil extract, astaxanthin, and at least one carotenoid selected from the group consisting of lutein, trans-zeaxanthin, and meso-zeaxanthin. It is formulated into a single dosage capsule.
US20130231297 describes an orally administered composition for improving visual performance, said composition comprising a combination of astaxanthin, saffron, lutein, zeaxanthin and European black currant extract, in amounts effective to enhance visual acuity.